elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Damage (Morrowind)
Damage is the reduction of an enemy's Health, Magicka, or Attributes by means of physical attack, casting spells, or using enchantments. Physical attack Damage can be caused by physical attack with or without weapons. Weapons A wide variety of weapons are available in Morrowind for a physical attack, including one-handed blades, two-handed blades, bows and arrows, throwing stars and darts, and crossbows and bolts. No Weapons A physical attack without weapons is an attack with the fists, which can still do significant damage with sufficient Hand-to-Hand skill level. Spells and enchantments Spells or enchanted items use magical energy to lower the value of a target's health, magicka, fatigue, or attributes. In many cases, the only way to remove the negative effect is to "pray" at an altar in a fort or temple. Effects * Damage Attribute - This effect lowers the value of one of a victim's attributes. Only Strength, Intelligence, Willpower, Agility, Speed, Endurance, Personality, and Luck are affected. Any derived attributes are recalculated. Attributes do not return to their original values at the end of the spell's duration; they can only be restored with the appropriate restore attribute spell or potion. The magnitude is the units of attribute lost each second of duration. * Damage Fatigue - This effect lowers the value of a victim's fatigue. Any derived attributes are recalculated. Fatigue does not return to its original value at the end of the spell's duration; it restores normally, or may be restored with a restore fatigue spell or potion. The magnitude is the units of fatigue lost each second of duration. * Damage Health - This effect lowers the value of a victim's health. Any derived attributes are recalculated. Health does not return to its original value at the end of the spell's duration; it restores normally, or may be restored with a restore health spell or potion. The magnitude is the units of health lost each second of duration. * Damage Magicka - This effect lowers the value of a victim's magicka. Any derived attributes are recalculated. Magicka does not return to its original value at the end of the spell's duration; it restores normally, or may be restored with a restore magicka spell or potion. The magnitude is the units of magicka lost each second of duration. * Damage Skill - This effect lowers the value of one of a victim's skills. Skills do not return to their original values at the end of the spell's duration; they can only be restored with the appropriate restore skill spell or potion. The magnitude is the units of skill lost each second of duration. * Fire Damage - This spell effect produces a manifestation of elemental fire. Upon contact with an object, this manifestation explodes, causing damage. * Frost Damage - This spell effect produces a manifestation of elemental frost. Upon contact with an object, this manifestation causes frost damage over the area of the spell. * Poison - This spell creates a poison spray of acid that causes damage to the health of the victim. A victim continues to lose health from the poison effect for the duration of the spell, unless the poison effect is canceled by a cure poison spell or potion. * Shock Damage - This spell effect produces bolts of elemental lightning. The magnitude is the damage received by the first victim along a bolt's path. * Sun Damage - This effect causes the victim's health to be damaged while out of doors when the sun is up. The magnitude is the amount of health damaged. Damage is modified by the amount by the relative height of the sun in the sky, with the least damage at sunrise or sunset. Category:Morrowind: Gameplay